


You're The Romeo To My Juliet

by Ciesa_wiie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Romeo, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Juliet, Master Fu Is Friar Laurence, Master Fu Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug), Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, adrienette - Freeform, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciesa_wiie/pseuds/Ciesa_wiie
Summary: This is an AU about Romeo and Juliet and it might have an other end than the real one, but what can I say?Go find out!*                  *                *Adrien, who still had his jaw by the floor, couldn’t move a muscle. His eyes only began to water but this time it wasn’t out of sorrow, no, it was from love and relief. Adrien got out of his trance and ran as fast as his legs could carry him...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder why the language is so weird, it's because most of it is from Shakespeare.
> 
> Thy is your. Thou and thee is you.

Thousands of golden candlesticks placed on each side of the lane, which was made to value Marinette herself. His feet stepped carefully on the flower petals as he made his way closer. His eyes never left her form, not even when he walked past the neon crosses. With each step he took, he prepared himself. But what was he preparing for?  
Was it his death or to realize that Marinette in truth was dead? 

His breathing was heavy, almost panting. Frown lines appeared as two deep furrows nestled between the eyebrows. Blue eyes with a glow from light gray were tearing up. There she was. Beautiful as always. She was laying in the most white dress you ever had seen. Surrounded by beautiful bouquets and candles in every size. Slow and careful, he walked up the five steps. Eyelids pressed together as a tear rolled down his right cheek. He looked up, waiting for a miracle. 

How could God let him find his soulmate and then take her out of his hands?  
How was death so easy?  
Living was so hard, it could take so long to figure out how to live. But death, it was the opposite, it could be easy and fast.  
It was unfair. 

He let out a silent sob before whispered pleadingly out in the night:  
“I beg thee please My Lord! Give her back to me… I shall give thee the desires of thy heart...”  
But there was no Lord to answer nor give her back to him.

The room stayed in silence. His gaze was lingering on her again. He leaned over her to lay his weapon on the small pillow next to her. With nothing left in his hands, he found place beside her.  
The two lovers laid in her deathbed completely silent, but the silence didn’t last long.  
The Agreste blonde shifted his weight as he went to brush the hair out of the Dupain-Cheng brunette. His hand stayed on her right cheek, slowly caressing it. His words moved themselves’ way out between his lips: “My love, my wife.” His voice was a whisper so fragile, so defeated.  
The words continued to flow out of his mouth: “Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,” he sucked in a breath, trying to control his breathing, “Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou art not conquer'd, beauty's ensign yet.” Millions of words were wanted to be told. Apologies for not protecting her. Promises about the two of them will meet soon again. Endless confessions involving his unlimited love for her. 

He interrupted his own thoughts as he inhaled sharply once more.  
“Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks?” His index finger brushed over her small lips, who were unexpectedly pink and warm. Was he already on his way to heaven? Marinette laid there unconscious without any sign of breathing, yet he could still feel the warmth from her being. His index finger continued to trail from her lips to her cheek ever so slowly. “And death's pale flag is not advanced there.”  
He leaned in closer to caress her cheek against his, like a cat nuzzling its owner.  
His words came out sounding like a prayer. “Dear Marinette, why art thou yet so fair?”  
With the right hand in her hair, and right thumb slowly caressing her cheek over and over, he continued:  
“Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?”  
He let the question die out in the night as he captured her lips into a short loving kiss. At the moment, he would close his eyes and forget that his lady, his wife was lifeless. He would forget that the poison which burned in his pocket wasn’t to suicide. He would forget that this was real. They were in their own paradise with no disturbing there could agitate them. In their paradise, would there be no families to tell them what was wrong and not? Their parents weren’t there to tell them, their love was unacceptable and a waste of time. No, they were in paradise.

But it didn’t last long.  
A tear rolled down his cheek as their paradise had disappeared again. As magical as the kiss were, there was still no fairy tale magic to awake her from death like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White.  
There was nothing Adrien could do. It was the end. 

He ripped off his necklace with their wedding ring placed as a charm. It snapped around his neck, but he showed no sign from pain. There was only love and sorrow in his eyes. With the ring between his fingers, he carefully slipped in on her left ring finger. The ring was made of sterling silver. On the outside two letters were written in blocks of black. It was A and M. Between the letters were there a cross with a heart in the middle. To remind each other their love, a secret promise written on the inside: “I love thee”. The ring was now hers as his heart, she had stolen with the first glance at him. 

Once again, he went up to cradle her head gently and protectively. The time was up, he told himself. He couldn’t bear to see her, hold her and even kiss her with knowing she wouldn’t /couldn’t/ respond.  
“Here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh.” Tears came to him like a wave, and he quickly wiped them away from sight.  
“Eyes, look your last.” His eyes focus on her, sharper than ever. This was the last look, he told himself over and over. “Arms, take your last embrace.” His arms took her into a gentle and careful but most loving embrace. “And lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss.” His right hand cupped her face as his lips found hers and gave her his last kiss. He would never forget the electricity from her touch, from her kiss. That was a promise nothing could make him break. 

Unwilling, he let her go and took the poison up from his pocket. Off went the lid, and his eyes looked up facing the ceiling. “A dateless bargain to engrossing death-” His death speech got interrupted by an out of breath Master Fu, yelling: “Adrien, stop!” Adrien immediately stopped his actions but without lowering the poison. Master Fu walked up to Adrien as he got his reply. “Master Fu, no world is worth living without Marinette.” His voice sounded defeated and pained as his made with way closer to Master Fu. “I came here to announce thee, Marinette is not dead.” Adrien’s face went blank, but it didn’t last long. “Marinette is dead, thou look at her!” He glanced from Master Fu to Marinette, and his expression unhesitatingly turned slack-jawed. 

Marinette laid there, looking deeply into his eyes. Master Fu’s idea had worked, she thought.  
Without a word, she sat up from her lying position and swang the legs out of the funeral bed. Adrien, who still had his jaw by the floor, couldn’t move a muscle. His eyes only began to water but this time it wasn’t out of sorrow, no, it was from love and relief. Adrien got out of his trance and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Marinette stood up and was about to walk to Adrien, but he was faster. He ran as a storm and scooped her up into his embrace. They spun around as Adrien shouted: “I love thee! I love thee! I love thee!” Marinette could only giggle in response as she quietly tried to make Adrien sit her down. Adrien understood her sign and placed her feet to the ground. His arms never left her lower back as they stood there in silence. She settled her hands around his neck and brought his face down to hers. She placed her forehead against his and whispered: “I love thee.”

Adrien couldn’t wait longer. He had just heard the love of his life tell him that she loved him. It was all that mattered. It was love. 

He tightened his grip around her and captured her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me start out with:
> 
> I HAVE NEVER USED SO MUCH TIME ON A KISS!
> 
> Good now that's out, let's begin!

Only minutes before, everything had been blank. Not a single sign of light or hope for the matter. She had been completely unconscious. It was scary to think of. She had been _dead _. Never once before she meets him, had she been afraid of dying. Nothing ever gave her a good reason to live. She knew it wasn’t an easy life with two parents, there had archenemies. But the most difficult thing was that her parents’ or should she say their archenemies were The Agreste's. She had never met one of them in person but from all the stories she had been told, she knew that it was for the better that she hadn’t. It was all before she met Adrien.__

__He was nothing like she had been told, nothing as she could ever have expected. With first sight, she fell head over heels in love with him. There was something about his costume, the way he moved and most importantly, the feeling she got when he kissed her hand. It was pure magic, she thought. It was magic like the poison she got from Master Fu. It had worked. Never in her life had she been more gladly relieved. She had awoken from death, and it all happened because of love._ _

__Here she was standing in the most loving embrace you could think of.  
Her lips brushed his, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings, just long enough that he could inhale her breath, feel the warmth of her skin, and the taste of her lipstick lingered far after she had gone. He only gave her a few seconds to breathe in air. He thought she was dead, and now that he got her, he would never let her go again. _ _

__Ever so slowly, he pulled her closer. Even though it was almost impossible due to how close they were beforehand. Without wasting another moment, his lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. They held it for a few seconds before our lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. The kiss was nothing like their others, the world fell away. They had their moments, but none of them could compete with this. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers from his neck down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them, and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. They pulled apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Adrien held Marinette’s head in his hands and pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands worked their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along with his perfect physique._ _

__From behind, you could hear Master Fu, saying quietly: “Tsk-tsk, young love…”  
He was the priest who married them and believed honesty and highly that Adrien and Marinette were the ones who could end their families' endless war and hatred.  
As the old man he was, he knew that the quote of the superheroine:  
“The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing.”_ _

__Right there, he thought the quote was suitable perfectly to their story. The good men were the love that filled Adrien and Marinette’s hearts every time, they took a glance at each other or maybe just thought of each other. Their love could sincerely end the triumph of evil. Each and everyone could tell by the sight of their touch, their kiss, and their love. They were the heroes. They could stop this endless war and hatred. All with their love so pure and so true._ _

__The old priest walked tremulously, grabbing out after his walking stick for help. The noise from it broke out, and the two lovers broke apart, looking at each other like they wanted to rip their partner’s clothes off, but their gaze shifted to the older man, switching expression from passion and desire to concerned and anxious. The lovers rushed over -without completely leaving their hands off each other-, helping the man to stand up._ _

__The blue-haired girl picked the walking stick up, and the blonde boy supported at his side. “Master Fu, are thou feeling well?” Adrien almost couldn’t recognize his own voice as his words came out like a weak plead. His hand moved carefully to his elbow, trying to avoid any sign of pain. “Yes, son. It is only my age there does not.”  
Master Fu gave him the answer they both wanted to hear, but it wasn’t enough. They needed the truth, whether it was frightening and hair-raising or not. But now was not the time.  
He let out a weak chuckle but ended up coughing. Marinette gave him two small pats on the back before helping him walk too._ _

__The newlyweds and their priest walked down the lane to the big door. When they would walk through was nothing ever going to be the same. First off they would never look at their parents in the same way again. Their parents were the ones who had kept them from each other for so years. They still would if Adrien never had let his best friend Nino drag him with to The Dupain-Cheng’s feast._ _

__But he did, and now they could have their own fairy tale ending._ _

__Pushing the big door opened, sneaking the old man between the doorway and the door and being careful about every step. Outside were every noise terrifying and nothing calm. The whole town was on the hunt for them. As soon as they took one step out of the building, they would be bombarded with questions and not at least threats. But nothing of that was important. Here in life, you have to think of priorities, and the first priority was love and love and love. Nothing else. They sounded as selfish as they could, but sometimes in life, you have to think selfishly._ _

__They two of them were on cloud nine while the rest of the world was crashing, shattering and slowly crumbling around them. If only they gave the world a small piece of their love, the world would immediately stop crashing, shattering and slowly crumbling. It was all Master Fu wanted. He knew their love was endless from the beginning and saw potential. It was the last and only wish he wanted from the universe before he died._ _

__There in the doorway, they stood. Both wondering what to do. It was only when their thoughts got interrupted, they noticed how long they had been holding each other’s like it was do or die. “Nothing in life is coincidences. Thee were made to love, and thee were made to save us all from this war. There is and will never be anything else I want more than this to succeed.”  
Their priest looked mild and meaningful up at them while he spoke.  
The noirette couldn’t believe what she hear or what she could think that he was implying to.  
“What is this supposed to mean?”  
Her face was full of sorrow, nothing else was to read. Adrien behind her, gave her hand a supporting squeeze, which made her gaze fall on him for a second. But it wasn’t long before her gaze found the old man again.  
“I was here to end the Agreste and Dupain-Cheng war-”  
He got interrupted by the young male who began to seem ratherly confused.  
“Was here? What are thou implying to?”  
The young pair had never been more confused, and their eyes shifted.  
“I was supposed to be dead or maybe I was dead, nobody found ever out, neither did I. Thy parents were beginning the war as I was placed into my body again. The only sign from what happened, was the two thoughts there kept ringing in my head as I awoke. Find the love. End the war.”_ _

__Adrien and Marinette was quiet. They had never heard anything like that in their entire life. A man awoke from death because of them? And here Marinette thought it was special that a poison could kill someone and then bring their breath back.  
Master Fu continued speaking as he slowly let go of the walking stick.  
“My mission is complete. I only got my breath back to find the love and end the war. Now thee need to do the rest.”_ _

__Those were the last words he ever spoke, but he had no regret.  
His body and walking stick fell to the ground, and his soul flew to the sky. _ _

__Marinette let out a squeak, and Adrien wrapped his big arms around her petite frame.  
“My love… Look at me.”  
His words were gentle and careful, but most of all they were affectionate.  
With his fingertips, he turned her head to meet his.  
Her eyes were full of tears, afraid of letting them go.  
“My princess, it is okay to cry,” Her tears sprung out and her arms wrapping themselves around his neck into a weak embrace.  
“I-I- He should not- have- died!” Her words were coming out in steps, and the last word came out as a curse.  
“I know, I know… But we could not have done anything.” There was so many things they wanted to do for him and thank him for. _ _

__“T-that is the worst thing. We could not do anything!” Her words left a wave of tears, and if his shirt wasn’t wet from before, then it was now._ _

__“We will complete our part of the mission, he would want that.” His arms there were around her back, moved now up to her shoulders and pulled her slowly out from his neck. Her watery eyes met his, and they saw that she wasn’t the only one there were full of sorrow. His fingers came up to her cheeks and brushed her tears away. With reflexe, she moved into his hands and caressed them.  
“We will complete our part.” She confirmed more confident than he expected._ _

__She grabbed his hands, and the electricity appear at the very moment. Proud as they were, they walked out of the building._ _

__They were ending this war with _love _.___ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the beatific ending Romeo and Juliet needed. Also we all know Adrien and Marinette need one too, so let’s never forget about them.


End file.
